ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Equinox
Twin giants face off to resolve, once and for all, an old conflict. Appearances *Ultraman Equinox **Ultraman Vega **Dark Phobos *Alien Plachiku *Magnia *Okorin Ball Part 1 A pair of massive figures grappled amidst a forest of long dead trees under the bloody sunset. One was black and gunmetal silver, a sleek yet muscular being. His face gleamed in the sun’s light, the v-shaped crest on his forehead casting a shadow down across his red eyes. Set into his chest was a small red swirl, what among most of his race would be called a color timer. For the dark titan was an Ultraman, a being of light, yet he was not as benevolent as most of his race. His foe was far more inhuman, a being that appeared to be covered in translucent tubes. Sitting atop a triangular neck, a bulbous ball with arrow-shaped projections constituted a head. Insectoid armor was visible underneath the myriad of tubes. The alien was a native of Planet Plachiku, a race that had attempted to invade a small blue and green planet in at least one reality. Now one faced off against a Dark Ultra on a forgotten, dying world. The two titans broke away from their melee and glared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Plachiku broke the stillness, swinging clawed hands at the Dark Ultra’s head. A series of smooth motions parried each wild attack and the titan of dark light countered with a vicious knee to the chest. The alien reeled back, leaving himself open for a fist to the face. He stumbled, attempting to regain balance. Groaning, the alien lifted himself and threw his head back, spraying a silver mist from his mouth. The Dark Ultra’s eyes flashed and he held up a hand, creating a spiraling crimson shield. The mist flowed around it, covering the trees and terrain but not touching the shield’s owner. Upon contact with the mist the trees began to petrify, turning to stone as the titans stood above them. With a slash of the hand, the Dark Ultra erased the shield. Placing his hands to either side of his head, he summoned the same crimson energy to his crest. It blazed a brilliant red, then spit forth a chaotic beam straight into Plachiku’s chest. Smoke rose from the alien as the beam emerged from his back, striking the trees behind. The Dark Ultra cut off his beam, watching as flames consumed both the alien and the dead trees. Holding his arms out from his sides, the titan’s feet left the ground and he lifted up towards the sky. As he flew he picked up speed, cutting through the thin clouds and through the atmosphere. Once in space, he set off towards a planet far, far away. An innate sense in him gave the location of the being he most hated, most despised, the one he lusted to slay. His archenemy. His counterpart. His brother. He laughed. Part 2 Beams flew at high speeds through the morning air, searing the stone of the mountains that seemed to touch the sky. The scene echoed that of the one previously described, but the combatants were quite different. One was a giant, identical in appearance to the Dark Ultra, yet a brilliant silver lined with grey. His eyes and swirl glowed yellow like stars. Two hulking beasts faced him, both kaiju that appeared to have been formed by a collection of smaller parasites. The bulkier of the kaiju featured a long, twisting tail and a series of small, bristle-like tentacles hanging from its face. The Ultra recognized it as Magnia, an invasive species known to ravage planets through the possession of the natives. On the other side was slightly thinner and shorter, lacking a tail, an Okorin Ball. Fog shrouded the lower halves of both creatures, who stood swaying and hissing. A red beam like lightning launched from the shorter kaiju’s featureless head and danced across the Ultra’s armored skin, causing sparks to rain down on the rocks below. The Ultra grunted and braced himself as Magnia spewed a series of small blue energy bullets. Bullet after bullet struck him, though he blocked some with his armored gauntlets. Magnia made a spitting noise and charged just as the last bullet left its tentacled mouth. It ran full force into the Ultra, throwing him backwards into a mountain. Stones that would kill a human fell and bounced off his silver skin. He grunted as Magnia backed up and cut the air with its claws. The Okorin Ball fired another heat ray at the Ultra. Just before the beam hit him, the being of light spun his hands in a circle, forming a glittering, golden shield of energy. The heat ray struck it and burned against for a moment, then fizzled out. Taking advantage of the kaiju’s delay, the Ultra stood and dropped into a fighting pose. Together the bulbous creatures attacked, only for the Okorin Ball to receive a kick to the head. Almost immediately afterwards the Ultra made a slicing motion, sending a golden shuriken made of light cutting into Magnia’s rubbery flesh. It shrieked in pain and flailed violently. The Ultra suddenly leapt into the air, relying on his power to levitate above the mountains. He straightened his right arm and placed his left fist in against his elbow. A burst of golden energy blasted out from his extended palm. The energy sailed down towards the Okorin Ball and exploded like a shotgun blast just before its oversized head. Miniature explosions wracked the kaiju’s featureless extremity, burning and searing it. As soon as it took the hit, the Okorin Ball fell backwards, trailing smoke from its head. It howled as it fell and crashed to the ground. After a moment of writhing it gurgled and lay still. Magnia glanced at its fallen comrade and stormed forwards. Yet the Ultra was prepared this time and grabbed it by the shoulders. With a twist and shove he sent the creature down to the dirt. Dragging the stunned kaiju along, the Ultra started towards a large lake. Lifting Magnia over his head, the silver giant threw it with all his might into the water. Upon contact the creature began to sizzle and dissolve as if it had been dunked in a potent acid. Only minutes later it was gone beneath the churning waters. The Ultra stood and stretched, sunlight pouring around him, recharging him in its bath of light. An odd sensation began to tingle in his head. Something dark, yet familiar. Close to his soul. And close, as in the same planet. The Dark Ultra cut through the clouds, descending like an unholy savior. A cackling laugh filled the air as the silver giant watched his brother glide down, eyes alight with malice. "Vega! So good to see you again... for the last time." Part 3 Category:Zombiejiger Category:One Shots